Letter And Taste
by Suki Pie
Summary: Kadang kala Haizaki merasa heran, mengapa setiap masakan yang dibuatkan Kuroko Tetsuya untuknya selalu terasa enak? Baik itu dalam bentuk, aroma, bahkan cita rasanya./"Kalau Shougo-kun ingin tahu, sebenarnya kotak ini berisi bumbu rahasia."/"Bumbu rahasia?"/Warning Inside! HaiKuro. Happy Reading! Review please? XD


**"Letter and Taste" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Sedikit AU! OOC. Typo(s). Dan penyakit-penyakit lainnya. **

**"_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Kadang kala Haizaki merasa heran, mengapa setiap masakan yang dibuatkan Kuroko Tetsuya untuknya selalu terasa enak? Baik itu dalam bentuk, aroma, bahkan cita rasanya. Baiklah, ia tahu betul kalau Kuroko memang tidak sehebat Murasakibara—yang saat ini menjadi koki terkenal begitu lulus dari SMA. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, bahkan bagi Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Kagami dan Momoi sekalipun bisa merasakan kalau setiap racikan dan rasa yang tertuang dalam masakan Kuroko terbilang sangat lezat. Murasakibara pun tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan laki-laki bertubuh besar itu biasa berkunjung ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Kuroko, dengan tampang malasnya dan alasan retoris, _'Aku ingin masakan buatan Kurochin.'_

Jujur saja, terkadang Haizaki kesal mendengarnya. Atau mungkin ia tidak suka mendengarnya.

Pernah suatu kali ia mendapati keadaan dapurnya, ketika Kuroko sibuk dengan berbagai sayuran bayam, kol dan wortel. Panci berisi air yang tengah dipanaskan. Keran wastafel yang penuh dengan berbagai peralatan masak. Juga apron berwarna putih melingkar di sekeliling pinggang pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Haizaki sengaja memandang—bukan karena ia memperhatikannya secara diam-diam—setiap gerak-gerik Kuroko yang cekatan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Haizaki sempat terpaku di tempatnya. Ada senyum di sana. Yang terlukis di wajah Kuroko, begitu ringan dan simpul. Walaupun begitu, senyum itu cukup membuat Haizaki yakin kalau suasana hati Kuroko sedang bagus saat itu. Ah, sebenarnya, Haizaki bisa mendapati _mood_ Kuroko akan terbilang bagus jika sudah berhadapan dengan dapur. Hidup bersama pemuda bermata biru laut itu selama dua tahun terakhir ini membuat Haizaki mengenal Kuroko lebih dari siapapun. Hanya ia, dan Tetsuya-nya.

"Kotak kecil apa itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan. Terkejut begitu menyadari laki-laki bersurai abu itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan. Kuroko berbalik, kotak kecil yang diambilnya dari lemari atas tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Meminta Haizaki untuk tidak melihatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Shougo-kun," Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Hanya kotak biasa,"

Kuroko berbohong. Dan Haizaki tahu itu. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Dan berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya,"

Sekilas, ia bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Kuroko. Tipis. Nyaris tidak terlihat. Namun dalam hati Haizaki tersenyum. _Manis._

"Aku tidak takut kau akan mengambilnya, Shougo-kun." Kilah Kuroko kemudian, sedikit bernapas lega akhirnya Haizaki berjalan mendekati kulkas tidak jauh darinya. Membukanya dalam satu sentakan, mengambil sekaleng soda, membukanya cepat dan meminumnya dalam datu tegukan. Namun tetap, sudut mata abunya melirik Kuroko dalam diam.

"Kau tidak berniat meracuniku 'kan, Tetsuya?" candanya jail,

"Kalau kau ingin, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu,"

Biru langit bertemu abu. Tatapan mata Kuroko berubah tajam ketika bersirobok langsung dengan iris Haizaki. Hanya dengan menatap balik saja, Haizaki tahu, ada kekecewaan yang tersembul dibalik tatapannya.

Ia menyukainya. Menikmati setiap detik perbedaan ekspresi Kuroko ketika berhasil memancing emosi pemuda itu. Meski hanya sesaat dan sulit dilihat dengan keadaan kasat mata, Haizaki bisa menyimpannya menjadi kenangan yang berharga. Selalu.

Haizaki mendengus pelan, ia tentu tidak bisa mengambil resiko membuat Kuroko marah hanya demi kesenangannya saja, bukan? Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kuroko memasak dengan _mood_ yang tidak bagus.

Diletakannya dengan pelan kaleng soda di atas meja, kemudian langkah kakinya kembali mendekat ke arah Kuroko lalu berhenti di depannya. Terkekeh geli saat mendapati Kuroko tidak mau menatapnya balik secara dekat. Satu tangannya terangkat, meletakannya di puncak kepala Kuroko, setelah itu mengacak surai birunya asal.

"Hanya bercanda," Haizaki tertawa renyah, "Tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu. Kau terlihat manis, Tetsuya."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang Haizaki dapatkan adalah _iginite pass_ tepat di bagian ulu hatinya. Cukup untuk membuatnya meringis.

"Tetsuya! Awas kau!"

Kuroko tidak mengacuhkannya. Membiarkan surai abu itu terus mengumpat dan mulai menjauhinya kembali—takut mendapatkan pukulan kedua.

"Kalau Shougo-kun ingin tahu, sebenarnya kotak ini berisi bumbu rahasia."

Langkah Haizaki—yang kebetulan sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur—kembali terhenti. Satu tangannya berada di atas perut, sedangkan satunya lagi berpegangan pada dinding pintu. Kepalanya menoleh, tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan lebih sibuk dengan membuka kotak kecil yang berada di tangannya.

Kening Haizaki bekerut samar. "Bumbu rahasia?"

"Seperti itulah," masih belum beralih dari kotaknya, Haizaki bisa melihat tangan Kuroko dengan hati-hati menaburkan—entah itu bumbu atau semacamnya—yang diambil dari kotak kecil tadi. Entahlah, Haizaki tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Untuk itu…" barulah saat itu, Kuroko menutup kembali kotaknya, dan beralih menatap Haizaki. "Aku minta Shougo-kun jangan pernah membuka kotak ini. Aku tidak ingin jika suatu hari nanti bumbunya tumpah dan membuat masakanku jadi tidak enak,"

Lagi. Haizaki mendengus menanggapinya. "Terserah kau saja."

Namun dalam hati mencatat, asal masakannya tetap terasa lezat, Haizaki tidak mempermasalahkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kuroko belum kembali dari kegiatannya yang mengurus bocah-bocah kecil di tempatnya bekerja. Menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak terkadang membuat waktu Kuroko tersita. Itu berarti, Haizaki harus menunggu dengan sabar dengan perutnya yang terus berteriak minta diisi sampai Kuroko tiba.

Apartemen jadi terasa sepi. Begitu pula dengan berbagai macam bawang dan rempah-rempah yang biasa tercium dari dapur, kini menjadi kosong. Mau tidak mau, Haizaki hanya bisa duduk di meja makan sambil sesekali melirik jam dengan keki. Baiklah, tertawakan saja dirinya yang memang tidak bisa memasak. Dan Haizaki tidak ingin memesan makan dari luar.

Hingga pada saat itulah, tatapan Haizaki jatuh pada satu titik. Membuatnya tak berkutik.

Ya, kotak kecil itu. Yang tersimpan di lemari atas, menyatu dengan cangkir-cangkir yang jarang terpakai—karena biasa digunakan ketika mendapati tamu penting. Haizaki ingat betul, berulang kali Kuroko mengingatkannya agar jangan pernah membuka kotak itu selain dirinya. Dengan alasan agar bumbu rahasia yang tersimpan di dalamnya tidak akan tumpah karena kecerobohan Haizaki.

Walaupun begitu, sisi penasaran yang menggerogoti Haizaki belum menyerah untuk mengetahui rahasia dibalik kotak kecil itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Haizaki. Bagaimana jika bumbu rahasia itu sudah habis? Seperti apa bentuknya? Bagaimana rasanya sehingga membuat masakan Kuroko selalu enak? Mengapa ia dilarang untuk melihatnya?

Sedikit saja, batin Haizaki memohon. Lagipula ia akan hati-hati begitu membukanya. Menjaga agar bumbunya tidak tumpah. Ya, hanya mengintipnya. Tidak lebih.

Dan Haizaki memang melakukannya. Berjaga-jaga karena mungkin saja pintu apartemen akan terbuka dan Kuroko sudah pulang, dengan cepat dibukanya pintu lemari atas, lalu mengambil dengan hati-hati kotak kecil milik Kuroko.

Kotak itu memang terlihat kecil di tangan besar Haizaki. Tidak lebih dari sebesar kotak yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan jam tangan. Berwarna cokelat tua dan terbuat dari kayu. Lumayan berat ketika diangkat olehnya. Perlahan—mengabaikan degup jantungnya—Haizaki membuka sedikit tutupnya. Hanya membuat celah kecil, namun beberapa detik kemudian Haizaki membuka seluruh tutupnya.

Hening beberapa detik, sampai sepasang alis Haizaki saling bertautan ketika mendapati ada hal yang ganjal.

Kotak itu kosong! Tak ada bumbu apapun di sana. Jangankan bumbu, butir-butir kecil yang biasa digunakan para koki pun tidak ada. Entah itu garam, gula atau sejenisnya. Ah, tidak! Kotak itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Ada sesuatu di sana. Berwarna putih, terlipat dengan rapi. Menyadari bentuknya, Haizaki mengambilnya dengan bingung. Terlebih begitu benda yang selama ini berada di dalam kotak itu hanyalah sehelai kertas. Yang mulai lusuh. Dan didapatinya tulisan di sana begitu Haizaki membukanya.

**.**

_Dear, Kuroko Tetsuya… _

_(Yang benar saja aku menulisnya!)_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menulis surat ini. Ryouta dan Daiki yang terus memaksaku untuk menulisnya. Kutekankan sekali lagi! Mereka berdua yang MEMAKSAKU untuk menulisnya! _

_Jika boleh jujur pun, aku tidak ingin repot-repot menulis hal tidak penting seperti ini lalu menyimpannya di lokermu. Cih! Seperti anak perempuan saja! Aku tidak sudi melakukannya! _

_Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah menuliskannya untukmu. _

_Asal kau tahu saja, Tetsuya… _

_Daiki terus mengomel tentang aku yang terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki pengecut. Tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang yang disukainya. Memang mereka pikir itu mudah, hah?! Aku tahu. Aku menyukaimu. Ya, aku mengakuinya. Tapi itu juga cukup sulit mengungkapkannya padamu karena ada Akashi di sana. _

_Tidak! Bukan maksudnya aku takut karena ada Akashi Seijuuro! Aku hanya takut kau menjadi miliknya! (Ukh! Aku benci menuliskannya, sungguh!)_

_Dan lagi, si berisik Ryouta itu terus merengek karena aku mempermainkan 'Kurokocchi tercintanya'. Mengataiku bodoh dan tidak punya perasaan. Menyebalkan! Aku tidak sejahat itu tahu! _

_Untuk itu, Tetsuya, aku terpaksa menulis surat ini dan mereka berdua memaksaku menulisnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. _

_Seperti yang kutulis sebelumnya,_

_Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu sebesar ini. Dan rasanya menulis surat pernyataan seperti ini benar-benar membuatku geli dan gatal ingin merobeknya kembali. Arghh! Ini menjengkelkan!_

_Tapi jika kau bertanya sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, maka dengan jujur aku akan menjawab ketika kita berdua makan bersama di atap gedung sekolah waktu itu. Iya! Kau boleh tertawa, Tetsuya! Terserah! _

_Yang jelas, masakanmu saat itu begitu enak. Bahkan aku tidak ragu memintamu untuk membawakannya lagi di keesokan harinya. Entahlah, aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari masakanmu. (Sial! Ini memalukan!)_

_Ah, sudahlah! _

_Apapun itu, jika kau datang dan membawa bento buatanmu ke atap gedung sepulang sekolah nanti, aku anggap kau menerimaku, Tetsuya. _

_Dan aku harap kau melakukannya…_

_Aku menunggumu. _

_—Haizaki Shougo—_

_._

_PS : Aku akan benar-benar membunuh Ryouta dan Daiki jika mereka mentertawakanku setelah ini. Awas saja nanti!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Haizaki mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Satu detik. Dua detik. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengembuskannya cepat. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Menyimpan dengan pelan kotak dan kertasnya di meja terdekat. Lima detik. Haizaki mengacak surai abunya frustasi. Bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak teratur.

Sial! Apa ini maksudnya?!

Mengapa surat yang ditulisnya ketika di Teikou dulu masih disimpan Kuroko?! Astaga! Ini memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan!

Dan… tunggu… tunggu… jika bukan karena bumbu rahasia yang membuat masakan Kuroko terasa enak selama ini, lalu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu ketika ia memasak?

"_Tadaima_," suara pintu terbuka, "Shougo-kun?"

Ah, Haizaki tidak peduli! Sungguh. Yang seharusnya dilakukan olehnya saat ini adalah berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menemui Kuroko secepat mungkin. Lupakan saja wajahnya yang sudah merona, ia tidak peduli!

"Shougo-kun? Kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu?"

Hingga satu tangannya menggapai belakang kepala Kuroko, menariknya dalam satu sentakan langsung sampai membuat wajah Kuroko menabrak dada bidang Haizaki dengan bebas. Menenggelamkannya di sana. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Melingkari pinggang Kuroko, memeluknya erat.

"Shougo-kun? Ada apa?"

Dan terakhir, Haizaki membiarkan jemarinya berada di sela-sela helai rambut Kuroko. Memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan aroma _vanilla_ yang memabukkan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda bersurai biru itu. Membuatnya bingung.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Tak ada kata manis yang terlontar. Hanya pelukan erat yang diberikannya, akhirnya Haizaki mengetahuinya. Alasan dibalik mengapa masakan Kuroko Tetsuya bisa begitu lezat selama ini, alasan mengapa ia begitu menyukainya sama halnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan koki sehebat Murasakibara pun, Haizaki mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Sial! Tetsuya, kenapa kau bisa semanis ini, huh?!"

Bahwa bumbu rahasia yang dimaksud Kuroko Tetsuya selama ini adalah…

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

… rasa cinta yang diberikan Haizaki Shougo untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~~~**

* * *

**A/N : Muehehehe… Suki kembali di tengah malem seperti ini/plak. Oke, sekadar info, Suki dapet inspirasi dari salah satu cerita di novel _chicken soup_. Dan tentunya dengan banyak perubahan di sana-sini. Suki juga lupa judulnya, abis itu novel orang/digiles. Ya, itu Haizaki-nya emang OOC X'D. Terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah menyempatkan baca sampai akhir. **

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please? *wink* **


End file.
